Living Together
by ChantillyCream
Summary: It's a terrible time to be a pokemorph...hunted,imprisoned,and killed.Can six eeveelutions cooperate and stop this terrible war?Or will uncertain feelings and haunted pasts ruin everything? Please read and review!
1. Escape

The forest was in an uproar. Trees were rustling the wind tossing their branches around like twigs, the rain beat down hard, cold, and wet, lightning flashed in terrible streaks and thunder roared over the turmoil. The hunters chased their prey, two escapees from the prison, their mightyenas barked, snarled, and growled as they chased down the two. "H-Hurry they're getting closer!" a jolteon morph yelled frightened as they ran "I'm going as fast as I can!" his companion, a flareon morph, yelled back. They were tired and wet but they kept running, for if they were caught, it would surely mean death. The rain soaked them thoroughly and they shivered in the night's chill their prison clothes did nothing to keep them warm. They dove under some bushes, keeping themselves low to the ground "What do we do now? They'll catch us for sure if we don't come up with something…"the jolteon whispered to his companion "I don't know but what I do know is I'm never going back there!" he whispered back. They could hear the hunters and their mightyenas drawing closer. Suddenly a hushed voice spoke to them "Keep yourselves hidden. Don't make a sound." The voice was female but it had a strong commanding tone to it. They were scared but did as they were told and waited. The hunters drew closer soon they were only yards away from their hiding place; the mightyenas barked ferociously. "We got 'em now!!!" "No one escapes for long!!!" They drew closer and closer, the jolteon and flareon were just about to bolt but the voice commanded them to stay were they were. Suddenly out of the brush burst three figures and swiftly they began to take down the hunters and their Pokémon. The jolteon and flareon gasped and watched in amazement as each shadow took two opponents at once. Lightning flashed and they were illuminated for a moment, all they could tell was that these were pokemorphs like they were but it gave them assurance that these were friends not foes. In minutes the hunters lay dead and the mightyenas ran off with their tails between their legs and a mound of injuries. It took them a moment to register what had happened and slowly they rose from their hiding place. The jolteon winced as he rose "Are you injured?" the female voice asked "Yeah but nothing too serious." he said "We should go the storm is getting worse." One of the shadows informed them; it was a male's voice, calm and collected. The other shadows nodded and the male's voice was heard again "Follow us."

They headed through brush, past odd looking trees and a winding, rushing river until they finally reached a waterfall which was the source of the river. 'It looks like we've hit a dead end' the flareon thought to himself 'What now?' Before he could say anything about the matter though the shadows seemingly slipped behind the waterfall "What the-?" he wondered out loud. Suddenly a shadow appeared from behind them and spoke "Follow me carefully and try not to slip." It was the female's voice; he could only assume that she was one of them. As they approached the waterfall they noticed a very narrow ledge that led behind the waterfall, they crossed it heeding the shadow's warning to be careful. They were in a cave now, on one side of them was the waterfall, and on the other side was darkness. "Quickly now." They heard the voice say. They followed the voice into the cave waiting for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. The voice kept urging them along guiding them through the long, winding path, they bumped into each other and the wall a few times but soon they could see an end to the tunnel. They emerged from the cave only to be thoroughly soaked from the rain still beating down outside. They were on some sort of hill and below them was a large forest "This way." The shadow commanded leading them down the hill and into the forest. It was dense and the branches scraped their arms and sides, they were very tired and their wounds stung but they pressed on wondering how far this place was and if they were making a mistake. All of a sudden the trees ended and they came to a clearing. They saw before them a town of sorts, it wasn't nearly as advanced looking as the human town, but it was quite large and impressive. They had no time to sightsee, however, as the shadow quickly led them into the streets. The streets weren't really streets but paths that led around the town and they were illuminated by street lamps that burned with flame and had a casing over them to protect them from the rain and wind. By the light of these lamps they could make out an espeon morph leading them, she lead them straight to a rather large (large compared to the short houses) structure. She beckoned them inside where they found that the lighting was much better. Everything seemed to happen quickly after that, the espeon spoke to a female flareon morph and before they knew it they were in another room lying down on soft beds. They hardly even realized that the flareon was hovering over them dressing their wounds and soon fatigue washed over them and they slept peacefully for the first time a long time.


	2. Questions

Daylight shone through the windows and illuminated the room. The jolteon stirred and yawned before turning on his side, a sharp pain in his side reminded him that this was not his prison cell and that the light behind his eyes was not man made. He shot up in his bed before wincing in pain again, his leg felt sore, his side hurt, and his head was slightly throbbing but other than that he felt alright. His eyes wandered around the room, it was sparsely furnished with a desk, two chairs, two beds, and a flame lamp; this was definitely not his prison cell. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him and he sat in the bed shocked "We did it...we really escaped." he let out an excited yell and shook his friend "Hikaru wake up! We did it!" His friend stirred for a moment before his light snore began again. The jolteon sighed, his friend could sleep through almost anything. He lay back down on the comfy bed and pondered what they should do now. The people who had brought them there obviously did not want to harm so he felt they were safe…for now. What should they do? There seemed to be others living here, but was it safe to stay? They were still being hunted; those hunters from last night would report back to the prison and come again and in larger numbers.

His thoughts were interrupted by a click and then the door opening. A rattata, she looked about eight, came in with a large tray; she set in on the table and turned around. "Oh! Your awake, that's wonderful! How do you feel?" she asked excitedly he was startled by her appearance but answered her question "Um I'm fine. My leg kinda hurts but I guess I'm ok." She smiled broadly "That's great! I should go probably go tell the doctor you're awake!" she hurried out of the room and left him in confusion. 'Doctor…? I guess we must be in a hospital or something.' Once again his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, it was the rattata again but this time she had a flareon behind her. The flareon was much older, looking about twenty, and had a doctor's jacket on over her black shirt and pants. She also smiled and said "So how are you and your friend feeling?" he repeated his previous answer "I'm fine but I don't know about Hikaru, he's still asleep…" "That's fine he needs rest, both of you do. If your hungry breakfast is on the table over there," she motioned toward the table "and you'll have some visitors around noon." 'Visitors?' she noticed the confused look on his face "They just want to ask you a few questions nothing bad. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me or my assistant Kuri." They left and he was left to ponder once more.

Hikaru had finally decided to wake up and after they devoured their breakfast he informed his friend on what the flareon had said "You think we can trust them?" He asked his friend "Well it's not like we have much of a choice. They did save us and treat our wounds so it would be only fair to answer their questions." The jolteon nodded "Hikaru, what do you think we should do? I wonder if it would be right to stay here." Hikaru's face became serious "We should first assess the situation and make a decision later. For now we're here until our wounds heal; after that I don't know." A few hours later Kuri came in with their lunch "Eat up your visitors will be here soon!" she announced cheerily "So, um, Kuri are you the doctor's assistant?" "Yup! I'm still in training though. Ms. Kyoko says that when I'm finished I'll be a doctor too! And then I can have an assistant!" she laughed as though it were the best joke in the world and danced out of the room "Energetic little kid isn't she?" Hikaru grinned, his friend nodded. They ate their lunch fast, finishing just before Kuri came in to announce their visitors. Behind her came an espeon, umbreon, and a vaporeon. He recognized the espeon from the previous night; she had long dark brown hair that fell to her waist and a form fitting dress on. Her face had a relaxed look to it but her sharp rose colored eyes seemed to deceive that fact, she looked only a little older than them. The umbreon stood next to her, he wore an elbow sleeved shirt and long pants, but his ears and his forehead rings betrayed the fact that they were not the golden color they should have been. Instead they were a pale blue and his eyes were of golden hue he also looked older than them. He began to stare straight at him so he quickly looked away. His eyes focused on the vaporeon now, she wore a long sleeved shirt and long pants, and, in fact, she seemed a bit odd. She had a slightly bored expression on her face but her lavender eyes were alert, she had chestnut hair that fell slightly above her shoulders. She looked about as old as they were

The espeon spoke first "As you have probably been told we have a few questions for you." They nodded "Good. Let me introduce myself, I am Ayame. This is Gin." She gestured first to herself then to the umbreon, he nodded in confirmation "And this is Ren." She then gestured to the vaporeon who also nodded. "I am Hikaru and this is my friend Kaoru." Kaoru nodded. "Well now that we're all introduced I believe you had some questions?" Ayame nodded "Yes, first off we were wondering who those men that were chasing you were." Hikaru's face turned serious "Those were men sent by Garvan. They followed us, to try and recapture us." Ayame looked pensive for a moment then asked "Who is Garvan and why were his men following you?" Kaoru answered this time "He is a jailer of the prison Hoireabard, a terrible place. They were following us because we escaped." Gin's face flashed anger but only for a moment before he asked "How did you know we were here?" "We didn't" Gin stared, evaluating them, "How do we know whether or not you're lying? You could've been leading them here." Kaoru looked a little angry at his assumption but answered calmly "We are not lying; we were panicked and just happened to run into your territory." Gin gave a doubtful look "They aren't lying, Gin." Ren suddenly spoke up, Kaoru gave her a grateful smile but she turned away. "Forgive me; I just had to keep you talking long enough for Ren to determine whether or not you were lying." Gin bowed in apology, "Hey no need to apologize! We're just happy you believe us." Hikaru said in a worried voice. Ayame smiled and announced "Well it seems as though you mean us no harm, you are welcome to stay in Marveille for as long as you like." Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged excited expressions and high-fived each other. They bid Ayame, Gin, and Ren farewell, after they had promised to take both of them on a tour of the town tomorrow. Once they were gone Hikaru and Kaoru rejoiced as much as their injuries would allow, however, they tired themselves out and fell asleep before dinner even arrived.


End file.
